Great Turnback
The Great Turnback was a moment in history involving Grimmok, OMNI, the God Council and several Godborne, that resulted in a lapse back in time, and a shifting of space. This is all occurred when the two formers broke into the Godvault, and stole one of the Paradox Orbs, which is needed to maintain the very essence of continuance itself, and set it backwards over the Maelstrom, going back in time, making future events become what was once the past. Grimmok and OMNI changed this to have a second chance at war, one they envision they would win. History At the end of 150 XD, brave adventurers and several belligerents, such as Kalgerith Salumos, Sera (known as Val'lyer then), Tylious Dawnbane, Maljuris Salumos, Argyn Salumos, Nick Shadius and The R.B., and partly, Deathlius Loss'end, participated in the final battle at the end of the year, in Omegaheim, against Endnarok and his many minions. Grimmok and OMNI were concocting some things beneath the Maelstrom, with Endnarok serving merely as a distraction. When Endnarok had the nexus cord on his back cut by Deathlius Loss'end, Endnarok began to grow weaker but unleashed strength from the Maelstrom itself. Eventually, Endnarok was defeated. When the battle was over, Sera would remark on how "a land lost in time awaits", referring to the Kingdom of the New Sigil, which had been severed off Outhria to a new plane of existence. The same night, Grimmok and OMNI rose out of the Maelstrom undetected, sending Mael Isle to be covered in waves. That night they broke into the Godvault and found the orbs, under the guise of a Godborne. Aejor, a notable Godborne, saw them about to break free with it and went after them, but was defeated. Tyurak Riften, along with Totalias and Wajadovia went after them. Two other Godborne went in pursuit, known as Occutan and Zanagor Tyu but were defeated and killed. Tyurak went after to stop them but was knocked back severely before the two escaped. Astrous and Voidlak were summoned to help but could not make it in time. Only moments later, the duo arrived at the Maelstrom, with the Paradox Orb in hand. Preparing an equilibrium and understanding, the two were eventually fought by the entire God Council at point blank. The two then performed an alterance with the orb, resetting time and space, making a "lapse", where events to the past (namely the Maelstrom War) would come back again. However, the orb was hit by some attacks, causing a greater rupture of events, meaning attacks before the war could happen. Verona Buriza, another Godborne, managed to obtain the orb back while the flow was spinning, and put it back in the Godvault, but lost some of her life in the process. After the timeline's changed, the Maelstrom War now happens again, with Grimmok and OMNI now at an advantage, Kingdom of the New Sigil now back, only accessed through a portal, and now the entirety of the island is subject to war. Each of the leaders there has a giant advantage in the war and must be stopped, and thats where the present now lies. Another War See Reborn Maelstrom War. Grimmok and OMNI re-made the Maelstrom War, where 10 total leaders lie in the blackness to strike. Notes *After defeating Esquire in Death'kul, Tylious Dawnbane, Deathlius Loss'end, and Salvator Leonus speculate the Great Turnback was happening already while the battle of Omegaheim was waging, as it would explain the distortion of energies coming from Endnarok, and also that Deathlius' consciousness could appear (since he was NOT in the Shell in the previous timeline, but was in the "future"). However, no answer is certain.